Catch Your Wave
by xssparksflyy
Summary: Carly Shay, the most sucessful singer in the 21st century. She got it all. The Fame and Fortune. leaving iCarly,Sam and Freddie. On the other hand, Freddie would be studying at Oxford. Where she would study too. Will they fall in love? or be friends?
1. Chapter 1

Carly Shay has been one of the most successful singers on the 21st century.

That was the headline of US weekly.

I've been in love with her since the first day I met her.

She was discovered at the age of 16. At Ridgeway's Talent Show.

She left Me and Sam, here in Seattle. I wonder if she stills remember me.

I read the magazine. Reading her page makes me thing if she stills remembers me.

Tomorrow I'd be leaving for college. Going to study at Oxford University. With the course of Business Management. I finished packing just a while ago. And my flight is tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Spencer, your going to ruin my life" An eighteen year old Carly told her big brother.

"Carly, dad said so. You know you can't change his mind"

"But I can earn money by just singing! I don't need to study" Carly shouted at her brother, then stomped her way to her bedroom.

She's having her tantrums. She buried her face on the pillow.

_I don't need to go to college. _ She thought

"Carly?" someone knocked on her door

"Leave me alone!" She shouted throwing her pillow at the door.

That didn't stop the person who knocked. He still went inside. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Carly, remember, It was always your dream to go to college." Her Father said.

"But dad, I could earn money by just performing." She sat up

"Yes I know that Carly. But in just a blink of an eye. All of that will be gone. At least if that happens, you already have a back up on what to do in your life."

She finally gave in. It was true.

"But what will happen to my career?"

"You'd retire for a while."

" Go to sleep, you're leaving tomorrow"

" I haven't packed yet"

"Spencer did it for you"

_Oh my god! Spencer! I shouted at him._ She thought. She ran downstairs.

"Spencer!" She cried

"Kiddo! Whats up" He said

Carly hugged him

"I'm Sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't let that superstar attitude of yours get in your way in college"

"I won't I promise" She said sincerely

" Go to sleep, you got a big day ahead of you" He said

She went to her bedroom. Made sure his big brother packed everything. Then she packed her Laptop and other stuff. She took a shower and drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: ** This chapter is pretty messed up. In no ones PoV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly and F.R.I.E.N.D.S

* * *

_California....._

Carly woke up earlier than she expected. She has three hours to spare. And her flight is five hours away.

She decided to watch TV. Re-runs of Friends.

After watching back to back episodes. She decided to change her clothes to her hoodie.

2 and a half hour passed. She was bored and excited.

So she decided to write a song. She grabbed her guitar and started strumming,

_Sparks fly  
Its like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breath  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Its frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen _

She has no idea why she wrote this.

Then someone knocked

"You ready?" Spencer said.

"Yeah"

She stood up and put her guitar and the paper inside her guitar bag. Then she carried her luggage, guitar bag and tote bag. Then she headed to the door. She opened it, and took a last look at her room before she went down the stairs.

"I'm ready" She said.

Her dad and Spencer was eating breakfast. Both went to Carly.

Carly's dad was taking her to the airport.

Three of them headed to the front door.

Her dad put her things at the back trunk of the car.

"Spencer, I'll miss you" Carly said hugging her brother

"You too kiddo" He said, holding back his tears.

Once they broke the car. Carly went inside the car and sat at the back seat.

The car's engine started. Then they started to move. Carly waved good bye at Spencer.

"Hey dad can we stop by at McDonalds?" Carly asked

"Sure"

"Thanks" She said.

Carly checked her tote bag. Inside, she has her netbook, phone, a passport holder, brush, sunglasses, iPod and tissue.

They went to McDonald's drive thru. Then she got Fries and orange juice. Then they went to the airport.

They arrived the airport twenty minutes later.

Carly and her dad went outside to get her things. Now that she's all set. Carly hugged her dad.

"I'll miss you." Carly said

"Call me when you arrive at New York. Then call me again when you arrive at England."

"Okay"

"Then don't be a superstar there, just be a normal girl."

"I promise"

They finally broke the hug. Carly went inside and waved her dad goodbye one last time. She was own her own this time.

The time she finished immigration and stuff, she decided to buy some stuff in Duty Free. She looked around then accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" A browned haired guy said.

"No, its my fault. If I knew where I was going"

"Then Its both our fault" he said smiling

The guy helped Carly up.

"Hi I'm Kyle" He introduced himself

"I'm Carly"

They shook hands. Carly wont let go of his hands.

"So, I got to get going" Kyle said

"Oh yeah" Carly said finally letting go of his hands

"Nice meeting you" Kyle said

"You too"

Then both parted ways. Carly went to the nearest cafe, since her flight's an hour and thirty minutes away.

Carly ordered a shake and a doughnut, then she sat in the window seat. Getting her computer and started surfing the internet while eating her doughnut.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know how guys prepare.. so I can't write it down. So just imagine Freddie done and he's in the airport and going on a flight to new york. Oh and the song that Carly wrote is "Kissing U" by Miranda Cosgrove. Review & Criticize


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: **Hey There! In case you guys are wondering how Kyle looks like, he looks like Kendall with brown hair if you guys get me. And also in the first few chapters, I'm focusing on Carly since, she is the main character. But still this is a Creddie story, I totally promise. This is probably the longest Author's Note I wrote.

**Disclaimer: ** I _still _don't own iCarly

**P.S**: I no ones PoV, were still focusing on Carly here.

* * *

_Now Boarding, Flight number PR505. Please proceed to the gate._

As soon as Carly heard that, she packed her computer and took a last sip of her shake.

She got her ticket and showed it to the lady. After airport security, she was going to the plane.

"Seat 35 D, on your right" The stewardess said

"Thank you" Carly said, timidly.

Carly looked around the economy class.

She finally found it. A window seat

"Perfect" She said smiling.

She carried her bag with her going to her chair.

"Ma'am, you'd be lucky on this flight, the person in the middle canceled their flight." The stewardess said.

"Great, but the person in the aisle seat staying?" Carly asked

"Yes ma'am, is there a problem?"

"No, nothing, just asking"

"Enjoy your flight"

"Thank You"

The stewardess left.

Carly was getting ready to sleep when a familiar guy put his things on the aisle seat.

The guy sat down.

"Hey Kyle" Carly said

He looked around wondering who called him.

"Over hear window seat" Carly said tapping his shoulder

"Oh hey! I thought some stranger was the one calling me" He said.

"So, why are you going to New York?" Carly asked

"I'm actually going to stop over then head to England"

"Really? Same here!"

They started talking to each other.

People were passing by, when a little girl noticed Carly. The girl stopped there.

"Mommy! Mommy! Its Carwy Shay!" The little girl said shaking her mother's arm

"Yes honey." The Mother said. She was talking to the stewardess for assistance.

Carly waved at the little girl.

"Mommy! Can I sit with her?"

"Honey, maybe she's busy" Her mother said kneeling down to her daughters height

"Pwease?"

"Uhm, Ms. Shay, would you mind if my daughter sits with you?" The little girls mother asked.

"Uhm I got to ask my friend first" Carly said looking at Kyle

"Sure why not?" Kyle said smiling at the little girl.

"Yay! Mommy I'll see you later" She hugged her Mom

"Okay honey, behave"

" I pwomise" The little girl said walking to the middle seat with her backpack. As soon as she got comfortable with the seat she started talking.

"Hi! My name is Daphne. I'm five years old" Daphne said showing five of her fingers

"I'm Carly, I'm eighteen years old" Carly said smiling.

Both of them were waiting for Kyle to introduce himself. He was busy reading the airplane's magazine.

"Kyle!" Carly whispered

"What? Oh yeah. Hi I'm Kyle and I'm nineteen years old. Well I just turned nineteen yesterday" Kyle said smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" Daphne and Carly greeted simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

"_Cabin Crew please proceed to your seats. Take off in 5 minutes" _The Pilot said

"Oh I got to pee." Kyle said standing up.

"Kyle I think you should--"

"Don't worry I still got five minutes" Kyle said cutting Carly

"Please sit down" One of the stewardess said shouting

"I just need to go to the bath--"

"Please sit down!" The lady scolded him

"Okay! Okay!" Kyle said raising his hands. Sitting down, ashamed

"I told you" Carly and Daphne started to laugh.

"Please fasten your seat belt and prepare for Take off" The pilot said.

Carly fastened Daphne's seat belt then fastened hers.

As soon as they're in the air. Daphne opened her backpack and took a doll out.

"Her names Carly, I named her after you" She showed Daphne smiling.

"Wow thank you" Carly said smiling.

Half of the trip Carly and Daphne played. And the other half, Daphne slept.

They landed in new york. Daphne said goodbye to Carly and Kyle.

They went to the nearest cafe in the airport. Since they still have a connecting flight.

They talk to each other about interests , hobbies and stuff.

Carly's falling in love with him without a warning. Same as Kyle.

* * *

**A/N: ** I am  SERIOUS  that this is a Creddie story.

* * *

**WARNING:DONT READ THE NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU DONT LIKE SPOILERS **

Just check the next chapter. Freddie would be there. Okay so that was a spoiler. Sorry :x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: ** I accidentally deleted chapter four, five and six. So its in the recycle bin.. I was too lazy to get it. Then my cousin came over. She emptied the recycle bin with out my consent. So yeah.. I wrote it again. So here it is.

**Disclaimer: ** I _will _own iCarly.. Kidding... I don't own iCarly

**This is in no ones PoV**

**

* * *

**

Carly and Kyle is still in the cafe. Their flight is an hour away.

Then someone entered the cafe. A familiar guy. But Carly doesn't remember who he is. But he seems so familiar.

"Kyle?" The brown haired guy tapped the shoulder of Kyle

"Freddie?" Kyle said standing up

"Dude! How are you" Freddie asked

"Fine where you heading?"

"Oxford,England. Going to study there" Freddie said noticing Carly's sitting there, waiting for Kyle to introduce who he is.

"Cool Me too!Oh! This is Freddie Benson. We met before in this convention at Seattle" Kyle said introducing Freddie.

Carly stood up and shook Freddie's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Carly said.

"You too." Freddie said

"Why don't you sit with us" Carly asked smiling.

"Yeah" Kyle asked

"Sure, after I get some coffee" Freddie said heading to the counter.

Carly looked at him. She really thinks that she met her already.

After Freddie got his coffee. He sat down.

"Excuse me, I got to buy some things in Duty Free. I'll meet you guys in the plane" Kyle said standing up

"See you later" The two said simultaneously

Freddie sat across Carly

"Have we met before?" Carly asked

"Yes, I dont know if you remember me. But we do iCarly before. When we were about fourteen?" Freddie said drinking his coffee

"iCarly?" Carly asked

"Yeah with me and Sam"

"Sam? Samantha Puckette?"

"Yeah"

" Oh My God! Your Freddie Benson! The Freddie Benson I was in love with!" Carly blurted out

"In love with?" Freddie raised an eyebrow

"I meant best friends with" Carly covered

"Right.." Freddie said

"I missed you" Carly whispered

" I'm surprised you still remember me"

"So your going to study in Oxford?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, you too right?"

"Yes, what course?" Freddie asked

"Entrepreneurship, you?"

"Business Management." Freddie said finishing his coffee.

"So hows Sam?" Carly asked breaking the silence

"Oh Sam? She's studying in UCLA. She got accepted threatening the dean" They both shared a laugh.

_Flight PR476 is now boarding. Please proceed to the gate._

Both stood up.

"So are you first class?" Freddie asked while walking to the gate

"Yup, you?"

"Yeah, mom said I need to be comfortable as ever."

"What seat?" Carly asked showing her ticket to the lady

"49 B" Freddie said showing his.

"Oh my god! I'm 49A" Carly said.

"What happened to Kyle?"

"I don't know.."

"Hey Guys!" Kyle said running between them

"What seat?" Freddie asked

" 61D" Kyle said

"I booked late."Kyle confessed.

"Were seatmates" Carly said hugging Freddie's arm.

They finally arrived their seats. Carly's seat is in the window, and Freddie's in the aisle.

* * *

**A/N:** Carly met Freddie. The Freddie Benson She was in love with. What happens now? Will they remain friends, fall in love? Or will Kyle be in the way. Haha.. Hope to update soon.


End file.
